pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Titan Mamuta
The Titan Mamuta is the second-largest boss in Pikmin Z, and final boss within the Colony Ruins. It almost identically resembles a Mamuta, with the soul exception of its gigantic size, large enough to easily hold the captain in the palm of its hand. It is the only boss where Titan Pikmin are required to defeat. Biology *Diet: Seeds and fruits *Predators:??? In similar response to growing size in many animals, the Titan Mamuta has grown to gigantic proportions as a main response. Its main method of attack is similar to a regular Mamuta. If threatened, it'll use its huge hands to slam down onto the attacker, dealing high damage to the captain and burying a lot of Pikmin in one hit. Piklopedia entry Out of all the giants I've met and come across, this one is surprisingly the least volatile. It aids in its smaller Mamuta counterparts in sowing, and cultivating plants, in particular large bushes and trees. I just couldn't bring myself to finish this gentle giant off, really I couldn't. And coming from me, that's surely saying something. Strategy The Titan Mamuta can't be harmed by any other Pikmin, simply bouncing off of it if you attempt to do so. It is the only enemy to be able to bury Titan Pikmin, but it can't turn regular Pikmin into flower pikmin if they become buried. In fact, the opposite effect will happen, and any flower/bud Pikmin will turn into leaf Pikmin. The only being that can remotely harm the Titan Mamuta is the Titan Pikmin. *At the beginning of the fight, you're unable to harm it, and you'll have to dig up a group of Titan Pikmin first, which there's about five scattered around the area. The Titam Mamuta will attempt to grab you and move you away, or just flatten you. A shadow from its hand will hover overhead, and you'll have to get into a hiding place before it can snatch you. You need your Pikmin in order to dig up the Titan Pikmin so they can help you. *Once you dig up all five Titan Pikmin, the second stage of the fight will commence, and all of your Pikmin flee, leaving you only with the Titan Pikmin to use against it. Since you can't throw Titan Pikmin, you'll have to lure the Titan Pikmin closer to it so they could attack it. The Titan Mamuta will ocassionally slam a Titan Pikmin into the ground, which you'll have to get another Titan Pikmin to pull out. Cutscene A Cutscene will play when the Titan Mamuta's health is at just 10%. Before Captain Alph makes the call to finish it off, he then sees a group of Mamuta coming over to the tree the Titan Mamuta had planted, seeing them help cultivate it. Seeing their care for nature, Alph ultimately decides to leave the Titam Mamuta alone, despite the S.S. Dolphin II's surprise. As thanks, the Titan Mamuta gently carries Alph to the ship part it kept. *The Titan Mamuta is the only boss that Alph doesn't defeat. Category:Pikmin Z Category:Bosses Category:Harmless enemies